


Fly Me To The Moon

by hwanglixie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Bad Days, Bang Chan & Lee Felix are Related, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Slight Minsung, arguing is mentioned, jilix, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29678826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwanglixie/pseuds/hwanglixie
Summary: Felix always goes to his favorite spot on the ocean every time he felt upset. What he didn't expect was a boy singing a familiar tune with his guitar. Of course, he just had to know more about this boy and why he sounded so...heart-broken(This is my first post here so please give this story a lot of love because I'm nervous ndksndks)
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Fly Me To The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by Fly Me to The Moon by Frank Sinatra

School, eat, homework, spending time on his own or with his friends, and sneaking out at 10 pm to go to his favorite spot on the ocean is the blonde boy's everyday life. He's lucky his mother hasn't caught him yet or else, it won't be a nice conversation.

 _Lee Felix_ wasn't having any of that today. He stayed up yesterday night looking at the stars 'till 3 am, causing him to fall asleep during some of his classes. Of course, that didn't get unnoticed by his teachers and got 2-3 hours of detention. Then, during lunchtime, he accidentally spilled some of his cranberry juice on a girl's shirt. She started screaming about how her favorite shirt got ruined and how Felix will pay for that. When in reality, she made him buy her coffee after school.

Felix checked the time on his phone, reading 11 pm, he put on his shoes before sneaking to his bedroom window. He kinda scratched his hand as he landed but luckily it wasn't bleeding or anything. The blonde male let out a small smile as he heard the ocean close by. Just the soft sound of the waves and wind calms him down, especially when he's homesick.

As he walked up to his spot, he heard soft music nearby. He spotted a guy with a guitar, softly singing to himself. He had black pajama pants and a red hoodie. His blue hair reminded Felix of the midnight sky. He couldn't see his face since he was facing the ocean though. The song the guy was singing sounded familiar. That's when the blonde realized, it was an old tone he used to sing with his father before...

Felix was thinking about whether he should approach the male. So, that's exactly what he did. He quietly walked over to the male and sat down next to him. The unknown guy, on the other hand, didn't realize he had company.

**Jisung**

Jisung couldn't take it anymore. First, his boyfriend of 2 years breaks up with him, then he comes home to his parents fighting even though it's normal by now.

_'What did I do in my life to deserve this?'_

That's why he decided to sneak out. He usually sneaks to the park near his house but he decided to go somewhere different today. The ocean. He doesn't know why he suddenly felt like going there. It felt as if a string was pulling him towards it.

Getting a better grip on his guitar, Jisung ran to the first giant rock that caught his eye. As soon as Jisung sat down, he started his favorite tune that he used to sing to his ex-boyfriend every time they needed comfort. Without him knowing, tears started falling in between the song.

"Why is a cute guy like you crying in the middle of the night?" a deep voice spoke, startling Jisung. He swore he never screamed so loudly before. The other boy flinched before calming the blue-haired boy down.

"Sorry, you scared me," Jisung apologized. Felix reassured him that it was okay before sitting there in silence; just enjoying each other's presence. "You know, you didn't answer my question," the blonde boy chuckled.

' _Wow his voice is freaking deep'_

Jisung debated whether he should spill out his feelings to a random stranger or not say anything. But he needed to stop bottling up his feelings, according to Changbin, so spilled his heart out to this attractive stranger.

"Well, I guess we both had a bad day, huh?" the guy who introduced himself as Felix, chuckled. "What happened to you, if you don't mind me asking," Jisung asked, letting the boy know that he doesn't have to speak if he didn't want to.

Felix stared into Jisung's eyes before taking a deep breath, "well a lot happened today, honestly. I don't know if I said this already but this is my usual spot I go when I'm having a bad day or just feel homesick. You see, I'm from Australia, which is very far from here. My mom and I moved here after my dad died to get a new start." Felix took another big breath as Jisung rubs his back for comfort before continuing. "Obviously, it isn't easy to let go of the past but we're making an effort." Felix turns to Jisung, who was already staring at him, and smiles, "that song you were singing, me and dad used to sing it all the time. I still remember when he said 'listen Lix, once you find the perfect person, you sing this song to them. I sang this to your mother when we were high school sweethearts.'"

Jisung looks down with a sad smile. The fact that he chose the wrong person to sing this to, made a small crack in his heart. _'I guess he wasn't the one, huh?'_

Felix noticed this and patted Jisung's back. "Don't be so down, Sung. Whoever that jerk was, he doesn't deserve you. You're so much more than that, trust me." Jisung gave him a grateful smile, stating that he was feeling much better now and that they should be going home by now.

They both stood up and parted their ways. Not before Jisung pulled the younger into a bone-crushing hug. "My day went terrible but you made my night better than I thought, I couldn't be more grateful. Thank you, Felix," he smiled, Felix gladly returning it back.

"You made my night too, Han Jisung."

**♡**

Ever since that day, the boys have been sneaking more often to see each other. They really enjoyed the other's presence and weren't afraid to show physical affection. Their favorite part was when Jisung plays soft melodies on his guitar as they sing together by the ocean.

It was like the giant stone was their stage and the moonlight was the stage light. If one or both of them were having a bad day, even if it's just boredom, they would text the other and the night would make them forget. None of them knew they would crave comfort from a total stranger. They even call each other soulmates to light up the mood.

As they got to know each other, Jisung and Felix ended up having feelings for each other. Jisung ended up confessing and asking Felix out, making the younger show his bright smile and almost screaming in the middle of the night.

The day of their first date came and they went to the amusement park. Jisung was hesitant about taking Felix there, but when he saw much happiness sparked in Felix's eyes, he smiled in relief.

_Not all things end up being good though..._

The pair were happily walking around, hand-on-hand until Jisung suddenly stopped walking, making Felix look at his boyfriend in confusion. When he looked where Jisung was staring, he smiled and ran up to the trio.

"Chan, Changbin, Minho hyung! I didn't expect you to be here! When did you guys arrive here?" Felix hugged his hyungs and cousin, oblivious of both, his friend and boyfriend staring at each other.

"M-Minho?" Jisung finally spoke. Felix, Chan, and Changbin could only stare at the scene.

"Jisung...I-"

"Don't! I moved on, don't worry. I'm perfectly fine right now and...I'm glad you're doing just fine as well," Jisung let out a small chuckle, Minho gladly returning it with a smile.

"What the hell is going on?" Felix whispered. Chan looked over at his cousin, "Don't you remember Minho broke up with his boyfriend about two months ago? Yeah, that's him right there. I never told you who it was because you don't go to your school."

Finally connecting the dots, Felix let out a small 'oooooh.' So Minho is the jerk who left Jisung with a broken heart and not doing anything about it...oops. The blonde looks back at the two and smiles at them hugging.

Good thing they made up or else he would have to deal with an awkward tension between them. 

"Are you guys good now?" Changbin asked. Jisung and Minho smiled and nodded. "Good job, baby. I'm proud of you!" Felix giggles and kisses Jisung on the cheek. The others' eyes widened at the scene. "YOU TWO ARE DATING? WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?! DETAILS, PLEASE!" Chan glared at Changbin while covering his ears, Changbin mumbling a small 'sorry.'

**THE END :)**

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi! I've been planning to write this one-shot since forever but it's been hard to finish it because of school. I'm sorry if this story feels short. I'm not that good at writing LONG fics to please forgive me 😭 
> 
> Also, the song Jisung and Felix sings is FMTTM in case you were like "what's the familiar tune?"
> 
> Wattpad: @/CHANSPEACHEZ  
> IG: @/ddxnnee  
> Twitter: @/felevanter


End file.
